Get Out Alive
by FreedomWriter15
Summary: Sarah was desperate. She needed money. Hearing about the show Siberia, she knew she would be able to win. She was strong. Now though, she needs to get out alive.


**I am so in love with the show SIBERIA right now and I started to think, "Hey, what if...?"**

**So here's my Siberia story!**

* * *

My dark brown hair whipped my face as the blades of the helicopter made the wind in the aircraft crazy. I had grabbed several ponytail holders, but they were on my wrist and I couldn't put it up now. I was stuck between two bodies and it was crowded. I smelled expensive perfume and body sweat. I entered the show Siberia for personal reasons, and I was there to stay until I got it all. I needed. My family needed it. I knew the woods, I knew how to live. I was ready.

I man's voice instructed the seventeen of us to get up and make a chain by placing out hands on the person in front of us shoulders. The shoulders I held onto were tiny and the hands that held me were large and warm. We were lead into, by the sound of it, a field. The chopper had either gone away or died down because I no longer heard its blades. It was quiet for a moment, until a man's thick, Australian accent was released.

"Seventeen total strangers stand before you ready to take on the most extreme..." I stopped listening to him and listened to my surroundings. There were no birds that could be heard that well, scared away from the helicopter I presumed. "You may take off your blindfolds." I slipped mine off and let my eyes adjust to the light. The blonde who had been talking earlier explained to us where we were. Siberia.

This was going to be a goldmine for me then. It was full of plants and animals. I would do good here.

"The last two to be there will _not _continue." _I better not trip then._

After he explained to us that we were not getting our bags we had packed, there were shocked looks from the other contestants. I snorted and rolled my eyes. _Really? It's a _SURVIVAL_ show. What did you expect?_ I wore jeans with two different shorts under, two pairs of panties, one bra, two cami's, a tank top, a t shirt, and boots with three different socks. I also carried a knife in my boot that had a type of a rock and an igniter that would help me start fires, along with a light hunting jacket that would help keep me warm and dry.

He told us that it would be two miles away to the East. After he said Go, I took off. Two guys were right on my tail, but I was still a good distance ahead of them. I heard the dirty haired blonde grunt as he tried to catch up to me, but I was used to running. This was nothing.

I eventually came up to a bog, but that was a walk in the park. I jumped right through it and was off again. I heard the guy behind me curse and then I heard another man as he splashed around. I smirked. _He'll be okay._

Not that much farther, I broke through the tree line and saw the cabins that we would be staying. I sighed and went into one of the settlements. I opened it and took one of the top bunks, oblivious to the woman who was on one of the other lower bunks. I nodded to her and she nodded back. "I'm Sarah."

"Sabina."

"Glad to know that I'm not the only one who can kick a guys ass at running." I smirked. She chuckled. I took off my jacket and t shirt with the cami's so I was left in the brown tank top. "I'll be right back." Sabina nodded. I went out to the woods that was on the other side. Once I was out of sight, I kicked off my boots so I could take off the jeans so it would be easier to get rid of the shorts and the extra panties. I heard a rustle and a twig snapped. I grabbed the knife out of my boot and got rid of it's sheath. "Who's there?" I heard another twig snap behind me. _The hell? Is someone trying to piss me off?_

"Whoa!" I turned and saw the big African American from earlier, the one who was behind the dirty blonde. "I am so sorry!" He covered his eyes and turned his head. "I am so sorry! I heard something and I didn't know!"

I sighed and dropped the knife I was holding and a tree that had fallen. I pulled on my pants, "Okay, it's safe." He turned and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

I shrugged, "It's okay. Better than some of the other guys that I've encountered."

We both turned when there were cries of happiness. More people. I ducked down and grabbed the rest of the clothes I had worn.

"Wait! I'm Neeko, who are you?"

"Sarah." And I continued back to the camp.

I threw my pants and panties with my other clothes on my bunk. Other girls came in and greeted with me. I had met Carolina, and I knew I'd like her. Natalie looked like a fun person and knew some stuff that might come in handy later on. Annie looked pretty bad ass. Victoria struck a chord with me. She was quiet and shy, she reminded me of my sister. I thought of them and wondered what they were up to. I had saved enough money for them to get by for a while as long as they spent it right.

The last one I met in the cabin was Irene. She seemed really sweet, but seemed like she would need all the support she can get from the women.

A few minutes later, two guys came up out of the woods. One was practically dragging the other. My nurse instincts kicked in and I went over. They carried him into the guys bunk and placed him on one of the lower bunks. I immediately went into nurse mode and asked him what was wrong with his ankle.

"Oh, I tripped and twisted it."

"Is it alright if I look at it?" He nodded.

I lifted up his pant leg and saw that it wasn't to bad, but had some swelling and redness. I told him to hold on a second. I left the cabin and came back a little bit later with my jacket. I bundled it up and placed his foot on top of it. "You have to keep it elevated, that was it will get better quicker and you'll be able to keep up."

Neeko's voice startled me, "How do you know that?"

"I'm a nurse." I stood back up and patted his leg, "Rest up."

"I'm Daniel." He propped himself up and reached out a hand.

"Sarah," I shook with him.

Two people suddenly came in, a bleach blonde woman and a dark haired and skinned man. "Are we the last ones here?" The man asked, flustered. A bald headed man nodded and apologized. They left and I figured I would go back to my bunk. "Thanks again!" Daniel called out. I turned when I got to the door and nodded.

The host came up when I got out of the guys' bunk and had us all come around. That was when Berglind and Harpreet were eliminated. After they said their goodbyes, the host went straight back to business and said that we would have to live hear and that we would get help only if we crossed the white line and hit a red button at the end of a path. The camera guys I had been ignoring the whole time were here to record everything that we do. And that we would also be, sorta, given help through a thing called The Revealer. We had no rules, and we were officially on our own.

I already felt like we lived in a world with no rules, so I wasn't shaken up like the others were. I went into the cabin, only to groan when I heard someone bitching up a storm from outside.

"I was here first so it's only fair," the woman, I had also ignored, who was in the guys cabin earlier was whining.

Irene had pointed out that no one had seen her and that we all weren't going to be able to have beds. She stood up and I half expected her to stomp her foot. "I am _not_ sleeping on the floor."

"Um, excuse me? What's you name?"

"Esther."

"Right, well, Esther, you should just be happy that you have some place to sleep. You're not sleeping in the woods, so what's the big deal?"

"I _refuse_ to sleep on the floor."

I sighed, "Fine," I took my clothes off the bunk I had claimed earlier. "Take it. If that's what it takes in order to get you to shut up, take it. I hate it when people just can't be grateful."

"I can be grateful!"

I snorted, "Ha, yeah, you are _totally_ grateful after that little scene you just showed." I then went outside.

"Wait, Sarah. Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the roof."

I placed a rock on top of my clothes so they wouldn't blow away. "Sarah?" I looked down to see Daniel.

"What are you doing on that ankle?"

"I-it's better now so I came to return your jacket." I climbed down from the roof and took my jacket. It had started to get a little chilly so I put it on.

"How is the ankle?"

"Oh, it's uh, it's good."

I nodded, "Good."

"So, why are you on the roof?"

"It's my bed now."

"Why's that?"

"Cause Esther wouldn't quite bitching about the floor so I gave it to her so I took the roof."

"Why not the floor?"

"I wasn't gonna listen to her whine about the bunk next."

He laughed at that and I smiled. I was about to say something more, but then sirens started to go off. It was The Revealer. We looked at each other and I wrapped an arm around him and helped him over to the big metal box. Everyone started to come up to it, Esther giggling to some boy that she hoped it was a treat. Neeko, the bald guy and another older man went up and started o tap on it with there fits. The bald guy eventually found out how it opened and read from a fancy, old paper about mushrooms that were edible and how they had to be boiled before consumed. I groaned. Neeko and Daniel looked at me, "I'm can't eat mushrooms."

"Why not?" Neeko asked.

"I'll die. I'm allergic."

Everyone stared to talk over each other until Neeko started to talk over them and took over as leader. He assigned people to do certain jobs, minus the dirty blond and Sabina, they walked away. Daniel started to talk about how they need to boil water also and people began to question him.

"Do you want parasites in your system? Daniel's right, we need fire first." The bald man came over and began to stack wood into a fire pit. The other older man started to rub sticks together. I sighed and took out my knife that was in my boot. I started to rub the igniter against the small slab of rock that was on the back. Sparks started to come off and fly on the dead grass, while on the other side of the logs, Daniel had his glasses positioned over some other grass and leafs. And then it happened, we both created fire. Daniel and I both received congrats and Neeko picked me up and spun me around. I squeaked a bit and he put me down. Daniel came up to steady me from my dizziness and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

But our victory was short lived. The group who was supposed to find food, came back with water. It was nice, but these people hadn't eaten all day and the bald man looked angry. I could tell that wasn't going to end well. The dirty blond smirked at what was happening, and when he saw me looking, he winked.

I helped Daniel prop his foot up on an extra log. He had overused it and now the swelling had returned. I sat across the other side of the fire pit, next to Carolina and Tommy, the one who had helped Daniel get to camp earlier in the day. We were all talking about what we did before Siberia and today's events.

"So Sarah, a nurse huh?" I looked up at the bald guy. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I never got your name earlier." I told him.

"Sam, I'm Sam. How'd you get that knife in?"

"Not like they did a frisk search. I hid it in my boot."

"Smart thinking."

"Yeah, surprised that the dirty blonde over there didn't hide anything in his boots. Could hide a pistol and ammo in there probably, judging by the size."

Esther asked the question, "So where is everyone from?"

The guy she was flirting with earlier revealed that he was from Italy and she continued to flirt by saying, "Yeah? I like your accent," in an almost seductive way.

Victoria asked where Daniel was from, "I'm from a very small town in Minnesota. I do computer work for a living."

Carolina spoke up, "Well look who decided to join us." Tommy stood up and offered him his seat. After a minute of standing, he sat down next to me. "So you can tell us your life story."

"Oh, I'm out of life stories," that got a couple of chuckles. "I got some berries, if any of you want them. I picked them from a bush a while ago."

"Are they safe? Have you tried any?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah they're good." and he popped one in his mouth, smirking. He gave some to a couple of outstretched hands. "Yep, not lethal." He then pretended to choke and laid his head down on my lap. "Wanna help fix me, Nurse Sarah?" I just shook my head and everyone laughed. He shrugged and sat back up.

Someone asked about Esther next, "well, I spent a good majority of my years as a model. And before I went back to Australia, I went-" but she was cut off by an animal growling in the woods. I pulled out my knife and Neeko came over to stand next to me. We all got startled by another growl from behind us. After a couple more growls, we took off to our cabins. I was headed towards the girls roof, but Neeko grabbed ahold of me and I was dragged into the guys' cabin. I sat in one of the chairs. "Anyone ever heard a growl like that before?" I asked.

"Not in my years." Sam muttered. I sighed. I propped my feet up on another chair and tried to get some sleep. Someone shook my shoulders and I looked up to see Daniel. "Why don't you sleep in my bed?" He whispered.

"I can't take your bed."

"Then share with me," I quirked an eyebrow, "I won't do anything, promise." I sighed and nodded.

I woke up to find myself alone. Everyone else was gone. I groaned and got up. I went over to the girls cabin and climbed on the roof. I grabbed shorts, socks, a cami, and went to grab another pair of panties, but they were gone. I put them under the rock, but they weren't there.

I went out in the woods and changed under the shade of a high cut pine tree. After I was situated, I noticed a cameraman following me. "Please tell me you did not film me changing." He shook his head and I nodded, "Thank you."

I went up to Neeko, since he was leader, I wanted to know if he might know where my underwear went. "Hey, I was wondering if you might have seen something, out of the normal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my other pair of underwear is gone," I whispered.

His eyes widened, "Do you think someone took them?"

"I don't know what to think. I put them under a rock, on the roof of the girls cabin. I have no clue where they went."

There was a scream and a man fled from the woods. He was wearing the camera gear all the other officials had and blood was oozing from his head. I ran up to his and placed my hand on his head. I couldn't stop the bleeding. The other camera guys came up and moved me out of the way. I was scared by the look the camera man had in his eyes. Neeko and Sam came up to see if I was okay. I nodded and Carolina, seeing the shock I had in my eyes, hugged me right next to her, placing her head next to mine. After a minute, I wiggled out of her grip and went over to the water and washed my hands. The bucket now had red water in it.

The host came out of the woods and asked us to gather around.

"There has been... An accident. And unfortunately, it's fatal." I sat down, in shock. Neeko placed a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it.

He told us about how they would give us five thousand dollars if we walked out right now, and that he would be back by the end of the day to hear our decisions. I couldn't take that money. Not only was it not enough, but it wasn't right. It didn't feel right. Non of this did.

* * *

**I do not own Siberia. This is just a work of an idea I had one night.**


End file.
